


Baby, there's no better gift, now that I have you here

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [16]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, Mistletoe, Prudence crushing on Marie and who can blame her?, Sabrina being protective, a wee bit of angst, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Zelda watches as realization washes over Marie’s face, and Prudence’s lips curl into a small smirk.“Mistletoe,” Prudence states softly, looking up at the piece that is hanging above their heads.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Baby, there's no better gift, now that I have you here

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLINGS!!!
> 
> Before you dig into the story:  
> I pretended the weird sister are all still happy and healthy together and that Prudence and Ambrose are on good terms. 
> 
> I wrote this one shot weeks ago and yesterday I realized that it wasn't really 'Christmassy' so I added a few things here and there. I hope this is good, because I have never really celebrated Christmas before. I literally had to use Wikipedia for this lmao
> 
> Translations are in the notes at the end :)
> 
> Title is from 'One I've Been Missing' by Little Mix, cause I am still crying about Jesy leaving :(
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_I need to show you_  
_Just how much I love you this Christmas_  
_Is it the lights in your eyes?_  
_They've never shone so bright_

_-Little Mix_

_***_

_They’re having a Christmas party._

The entire house is filled with little lights that shine way too brightly for Zelda’s liking, and branches of mistletoe are dangling from the ceiling in all spots one could possibly imagine. Garlands are draped around the doorframes and the smell of cinnamon, hot chocolate and freshly baked gingerbread lingers in the air. A few scented candles are scattered across the room as well, making Zelda cough when she gets too close to them, while some candy canes and stockings are hanging on the walls. The sound of a seemingly endless playlist of Christmas songs, put together by Ambrose, echoes through the house, making Zelda’s head pound. In the corner of the living room, near the fire place, stands a tree that has been decorated by Sabrina and Ambrose a few days earlier. Presents are lying underneath it, a good amount of those bought by Zelda, _for herself._ To get through what was promising to be a long, dreadful evening, she’d figured she would need a few more presents.

_A Christmas party!_

Zelda is fully aware that actually isn’t such a big deal, and that maybe, she is being just a _little_ dramatic, but it isn't just the party and the decorations around the house that are making this evening a living hell. It’s the _guests_.

Sabrina had invited her mortal friends, and eventhough they do a great job at annoying Zelda with stupid questions about the witch world, she can tolerate them. Ambrose had invited Prudence and where Prudence goes, Agatha and Dorcas follow like shadows, but even that doesn’t bother her. Obviously, Hilda’s fiancé is present too. Luckily, Doctor Dracula has left his vampire outfit at home and is wearing something more suitable for the occasion. All night long, the pair of them have been canoodling and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear, laughing and chuckling fondly as the evening goes on. Those two are honestly making Zelda nauseous with all their lovey dovey nonsense, but even _that_ , she can ignore.

The last guest however, who had been invited by her sister as well, is a little harder to ignore. Hell, it is _impossible_.

She is wearing a red robe that leaves her shoulders bare, her collarbones highlighted with a subtle sort of glitter. Around her neck, she is wearing a simple golden necklace and her hair is free from the headscarves she usually wears, now falling in waves around her face. Zelda can’t help but wonder how many hours she had spent by styling those seemingly untamable curls. Her lips are painted a dark shade of red, matching the color of her dress, and on her wrist she is wearing a bracelet. More specifically, the one Zelda knows her mother had given her as a birthday presents many, many years ago. She looks absolutely flawless. Zelda can’t possibly think of any word, any saying or any metaphor that matches her grace and beauty. Everything around her seems foggy, except for those brown eyes and her dark hair. That’s all Zelda sees, all she is aware of.

Marie is smiling, showing her perfect set of white teeth as she talks to Prudence. She reaches out and squeezes the girl’s shoulder, as she throws her head back and laughs at something she says. Zelda can’t help but stare, can’t help but _glare_. If looks could kill, Prudence would be taking a little nap in the Cain Pit right now. Zelda is sitting on the other side of the living room, clutching a glass of whiskey in one hand and digging her nails into the armrest of the loveseat she’s sitting on with the other. Ambrose had tried to start a conversation with her about fifteen minutes ago. Fortunately, the boy had soon enough realized that his aunt was not in the mood for small talk, and had left to find some other company. She’d heard him mumble something about _‘how nice it was to talk to her’_ , and Zelda would have rolled her eyes at the statement, if only they hadn’t been glued on Marie.

Zelda knows Marie has noticed her staring a few times at least. They’d made eyecontact more than once, and every time they did, that beautiful smile fell off her face for just a second, and was replaced by sadness, until someone said something to make her laugh once again. Zelda knew Marie hated this situation just as much as she did. _They_ should be standing there together. _Zelda_ should be the one to make Marie laugh, not Prudence.

“Zelds! What are you doing?” she hears Hilda’s voice coming from behind her, but it’s as if her gaze is frozen on the two women. She simply can’t look away. That is, until her little sister pops into her view instead. Two blue eyes stare at her, lips parted to reveal the gap between her two front teeth and her blonde locks framing her face.

Zelda rolls her eyes and lifts the glass in her hand. “I’m having a drink.”

“All by yourself? You’re supposed to have fun with your friends!” Hilda suggests, eyes hopeful.

“These teenagers are not my _friends_ ,” Zelda spits out, offended by the fact that Hilda even _dares_ to think she is even remotely interested in talking to any of them.

“Well, what about Marie?” she asks, spinning around to look for the witch in question. “You can talk to her, can’t you?”

Zelda rolls her eyes once again, trying to subtly glance past Hilda, to see if Marie is still standing where she was a mere minute ago. Once she does, she notices that both Marie and Prudence are no longer standing there.

“Ah, there she is,” Hilda announces, pointing at the table where all different types of appetizers are displayed. Zelda turns her head and indeeds finds Marie popping a small cracker into her mouth. Not much later, Prudence walks up to her, reaching over to take one as well.

Suddenly, Hilda gasps. “Guys! Look where you’re standing!” she exclaims, pointing in their direction.

Both women frown, before looking up. Zelda watches as realization washes over Marie’s face, and Prudence’s lips curl into a small smirk. Marie’s eyes find Zelda’s and she gives her an uncertain look, but Zelda just averts her gaze.

“ _Mistletoe_ ,” Prudence states softly, looking up at the piece that is hanging above their heads.

“Apparently, yes,” Marie says unsurely, trying to meet Zelda’s gaze once again.

Ambrose chuckles, folding his arms in front of his chest, “Well, you know what that means.”

Prudence turns to her, and finally Zelda looks up. All eyes are on the two of them, excited grins on everyone’s faces, except for Zelda’s. Marie looks hesitant, eyes darting between guests, before landing of Prudence. Finally throwing the witch in front of her, her usual bright smile, she starts leaning forward. Prudence is eager to meet Marie in the middle and Zelda feels her stomach drop when their lips touch and the two share a small kiss. It’s like she has been stabbed, eventhough this means nothing. It’s just a tradition, but still, a wave of jealousy and sadness washes over her. This feels so _wrong_. Seeing Marie kiss another woman feels so wrong. It shouldn’t be like this. _She_ should be the one kissing her tonight, and not anyone else. Marie pulls back first. Everyone starts laughing and cheering as Prudence smirks, running her finger along her bottom lip for just a second. Popping another cracker into her mouth, Marie turns and crosses the room swiftly.

In less than a few seconds, she is standing in front of her. “Ah, here she is! Will you keep her company?” Hilda asks, before muttering under her breath in a joking manner: “No one else has the guts to come close to her.” She snorts at her own joke, before toddling off, taking one more moment to glance over her shoulder and cast them both a smile.

“ _Chérie_...” Marie says quietly, but Zelda doesn’t want to hear it.

Getting up from her seat, she downs the last bit of her drink and whispers: “Save it,” before turning on her heel and making her way outside. The cool air hits her body and she shudders, before snapping her fingers to make a cigarette appear and lighting it. She takes a long drag and sits down on the porch swing.

She stays there until Hilda calls her back inside for dinner.

***

Out of all seats, Marie decides to sit in the one next to her. As if this evening isn’t proving to be hard enough already.

Zelda offers Hilda to help her with anything at all, if only to be away from Marie for a moment longer, but her sister assures her that everything has been taken care of already and that she should just sit back and relax. She groans softly and starts picking at her food with her fork.

“How are you doing?” Marie asks, as if she is just trying to make small talk, but Zelda knows the hidden meaning behind her question.

“I don’t know,” Zelda answers honestly, because it’s not like anyone is listening to them anyway. Everyone is too busy with their own conversations and with eating.

Marie looks at her intently and Zelda wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She knows she has no reason or right to be mad. No one in this room knows about their affair, apart from the two of them. Before the party, Zelda had explicitely asked Marie to _keep_ it that way, since she has no desire for any of these people to stick their noses into her businesses. They had decided to avoid each other as much as possible, so they wouldn’t arouse any suspicion. So honestly, Zelda can’t blame Prudence for kissing Marie, especially since it happened under the mistletoe. But still, every time she looks at the girl she feels nothing but _rage_.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda says softly, looking down at her barely touched plate of food. “I think I may have overreacted a little.”

Below the table, Marie reaches out and gently touches her thigh with her hand. Zelda feels herself shiver slightly, only now realizing how much she had craved Marie’s company and affection. “There is nothing to be sorry about, mon coeur,” she assures her, soft smile playing on her lips.

Looking up and meeting her gaze, Zelda returns her smile and puts her own hand on top of Marie’s. Marie squeezes her thigh softly, before picking up her fork and digging into her food.

***

After dessert, presents were exchanged, and since everyone had gotten the chance to admire their gifts, they were no going to watch a Christmas movie together. Zelda is standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a slight grin on her face, as she watches Sabrina and Ambrose bicker over which movie they should all watch.

“We all know ‘The Grinch’ is _the best_ Christmas film ever made, cous,” Ambrose claims, but Sabrina seems to be hearing none of it.

Zelda silently shakes her head and rolls her eyes fondly as she watches the pair. She wonders if there will ever come a day when they stop arguing like this. A part of her hopes the answer is they won't.

“Remind me to thank Hilda for inviting me,” a silky voice comes from next to her.

Turning her head, Zelda gives Marie an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I wanted to invite you, but-“

“It’s alright, chérie. I understand,” Marie interrupts. “Pretending we are barely friends has been really hard on me tonight.”

“I know,” Zelda sighs, tilting her head slightly. “That’s why I didn’t ask you to come, just because I knew how hard it was going to be.”

Marie nods her head in understanding. “Still, I had a good time.”

Zelda smiles, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Auntie Zee...” Sabrina suddenly chuckles.

Already panicking, Zelda frowns at her niece. “What is it?”

“Oh dear,” Hilda says, biting her lip just a little.

A wide grin spreads across Ambrose’s face, before he points upwards and explains: “You’re both standing under the mistletoe.”

Head snapping up, Zelda indeed finds Marie and her standing under a branch of mistletoe and silently damns herself for it. She had been avoiding the pieces of mistletoe hanging around the house all night long, trying to prevent exactly _this_ situation from happening. Turns out, her attempts had all been in vain.

“Wow Marie, you really are a lucky woman tonight,” Sabrina grins, raising her thick eyebrows suggestively.

“Now we’re gonna find out who is the better kisser: Prudence or Auntie Zee?” Ambrose smirks, leaning back in the couch with his hands folded together behind his head.

Zelda wants to slap the grin off his smug little face.

She looks at Marie, who has that calm smile on her lips that somehow always manages to soothe her just a little. Quickly, Zelda leans forward and drops a soft peck on Marie’s cheek.

“ _Come on, auntie_. You can do better than that,” Ambrose demands, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Marie reaches out and holds her hand, squeezing it softly. “It’s okay, we don’t have to do this-“

Zelda cuts her off by launching herself forward and crashing her lips against Marie’s. Marie makes a sound of both pleasure and surprise, before settling her hands on her hips to pull her closer. Zelda bites down on Marie’s lower lip, tugging at it, before sweeping her tongue across it and entering her mouth. Her hand makes it’s way up into Marie’s hair and cradles the back of her head, their tongues battling for dominance. Her free hand slides down Marie’s body, enjoying the feeling of finally having her round curves below her palm. They kiss each other passionately and Zelda can feel all eyes in the room burning on her skin. She loves it. She has been _yearning_ to touch and kiss Marie like this all night long, and now she finally can. She doesn’t care anymore. Hell, she wants everyone to know that Marie is hers and that no one else is allowed to touch or kiss her. Finally, she can claim Marie as hers, _and dear Hecate_ , that feels better than she had expected.

They pull apart, both women in need of air. Chest panting slightly and lipstick most definitely smudged, Zelda turns to her niece and nephew, who are both wearing equally shocked looks on their faces.

Zelda wants to remember the sight of them forever.

“Is that what you wanted to see, Ambrose?” Zelda asks, suddenly feeling confident.

Her nephew stares at her, mouth hanging open, before he closes it and softly nods. “That was _more_ than I expected.”

“I also think that was an answer to your question,” Hilda adds, looking just a bit horrified by what she had just witnessed.

“I want to wash my eyes with soap,” Sabrina complains, looking completely scandalized.

Zelda only smiles, wrapping an arm around Marie’s waist and leaning into her. “And from now on, mistletoe or not, I do not want to see anyone kissing my girlfriend, or I will boil them from the inside out, is that clear?” she warns, looking extra long at Prudence, who squirms just a little under her knowing gaze.

“Your _what_?” both Sabrina and Ambrose gasp simultaneously.

Turning to Marie, Zelda silently asks: “At least, if you are alright with that?”

Shaking her head while wearing the widest grin Zelda has ever seen, Marie confirms: “There is nothing I want more.”

Zelda feels relief flood through her, and she can’t help but steal another quick kiss. As she does so, she feels a little spark course through her veins. It's that same spark she feels every single time their lips meet, but right now, it seems stronger than ever before.

“Auntie, I think we’ve seen enough of that,” Sabrina states, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Standing up, Ambrose makes his way towards the two women, “Well, I am incredibly happy for the both of you, auntie Zee.” He presses a kiss to both of their cheeks and then lifts an eyebrow, looking at Marie for a moment. “Or should I say, _aunties_?”

Marie lets out a throaty laugh, shaking her head a little, “Ah, mais non, mon coeur. That title should be solely kept for your aunts Zelda and Hilda.”

The boy shrugs, smiling at her. “As you wish. It does, after all, make one sound a little old,” he teases, looking directly at Zelda.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood right now,” she very nearly snarls, pointing her index finger at the boy, who then retreats back to the couch with his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, Sabrina is standing in front of them, a somewhat serious look on her face. Turning to Marie, her face hardens for just a moment, and asks: “Are you serious about this?”

“ _Of course_ , I truly want to be with your aunt,” Marie assures the girl, nothing but sincerity written on her face.

Still, Sabrina glares at her a moment longer, “Then I’m assuming you’ll agree when I say that she deserves someone that _only_ has good intentions and will treat her right.”

“Oui, naturellement. And I will do everything in my power to be that person, I promise you.”

That’s when a soft smile breaks across Sabrina’s face. “Good,” she finally says, before leaning in and hugging both women. “I’m happy for you both,” she adds quietly, kissing Zelda’s cheek and then Marie’s.

“Thank you, Sabrina,” Zelda says, suddenly seeming to have found her voice again. Out of all reactions, this was the one she _hadn’t_ expected from her niece.

“But if you hurt her...” Sabrina warns, staring at Marie a moment longer.

Zelda softly strokes her niece’s arm, rolling her eyes just a little, “Yes, Sabrina, thank you, that’s quite enough. I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to defend my honor.”

Sabrina grins then, before stepping back and settling on the couch once again. As soon as she does, she resumes fighting with Ambrose, claiming ‘Home Alone’ is the film they should all watch. Zelda fears that by the time those two come to an agreement, the night will be over already.

“I’m so excited for you two!” Hilda, who seems to have appeared out of thin air and is now hugging the couple tightly, exclaims. She pulls back from the embrace and whispers: “Though next time you try to have a secret affair, _please_ don’t leave your knickers lying around the house again.”

Zelda fully gasps, but before she gets the chance to respond, Hilda giggles and makes her way back to her fiancé, who gives her a small kiss upon her return.

“Did she- Did she _know_?” Zelda stutters, mouth hanging open just a little.

Marie looks equally bewildered, but as soon as the shocks wears off, she chuckles: “It would appear so.”

Zelda stares at her sister, and then at her niece and nephew, suddenly feeling her heart swell with love and affection for her sometimes infuriating family. Marie pulls her a little closer, before her warm breath tickles Zelda's ear:

_“Joyeux Noël, ma chérie.”_

_**The end x** _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was alright, cause I know it's not my best story, but I tried.
> 
> On Wednesday, I will probably be posting an angsty one shot, but I'm not sure yet. Idk if anyone would like to read it lol
> 
> Anyway, if you’re celebrating Christmas tonight, I hope you have a lot of fun and if you aren’t, I hope you have the most wonderful evening!!! Have a great day and a happy weekend! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Oui, naturellement: Yes, naturally  
> Ah, mais non, mon coeur: Ah, but no, my darling  
> Joyeux Noël: Merry Christmas


End file.
